


Wedding Bells

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, solangelo, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events leading up to Will and Nico's wedding.<br/>Filled with tooth rotting fluff and wedding bliss, although hopefully Nico won't be out of character. Just a bit happier. Come on, dude deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Nico found himself clinging desperately to Will, his nails digging into his shoulder, as he was repeatedly slammed up and down against his cock. A deep tingling sensation was building up in his abdomen and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
“Gods, I’m gonna cum soon.” Nico’s voice sounded raw and vulnerable even to his own ears and it was a testament to a sense of deep trust and love that he would ever consider letting another person see him in this state. And gods, he could only imagine how he looked right now. His face was burning, his entire body covered with sweat and pre cum. He slid one hand over his forehead to wipe away the strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He reached down with his other hand and ferociously pumped his own cock feeling himself come closer and closer to completion. Will slammed him down again with force, hitting that one spot at just the right angle. Nico screamed out his lover’s name as white fluid splattered up his chest. After pumping out every last drop of cum, he slid off of Will’s dick and collapsed into a heap on their bed. 

Will landed with a thump down beside him mirroring Nico’s own disheveled look. He pushed back a lock of blonde hair affectionately and pulled Will closer to him. “I love seeing you like that,” Will said smiling. “Never ceases to amaze me no matter how many times we have sex.”  
“Which is a lot.”  
Will laughed, “Yeah, a lot.”  
Eight years. Nico had been with Will for eight years now. They had completed almost all the hurdles that usually came with starting a relationship; to awkward first dates to moving into an apartment together. If someone had told him earlier that one day he’d find a person to spend the rest of his life with, he would have laughed and assumed they were mocking him. But here he was and Nico was so glad. 

Will snuggled up closer and kissed him on the forehead. Nico let himself relax into sleep as Will smoothed his hair back.  
“I’ve been thinking about something.” Will said.  
Nico could only hum in response.  
“We’ve been together for a while now and um…well usually couples do something to commemorate that time together.”  
“Like what?” Nico’s eyes were getting heavier by the minute making it hard to even form complete sentences, much less try to figure out what the hell his boyfriend was talking about. 

“Well…uh…geez this is harder than I thought. Maybe I better just show you.” Will’s voice was laced with nerves. Nico felt the weight of the bed shift as Will got up and padded across the room. He heard a drawer open and close and then Will was crawling back onto the bed. He grabbed his hand and Nico felt something being slid onto his finger. His eyes flew open, sleepiness suddenly subdued, and saw a silver ring with little stones that looked to be stygian iron embedded around it. In the back of his mind Nico knew what this meant but either the effects of sleep or sex had taken control of his common sense and he looked up at Will in pure confusion. 

“What?” he said stupidly.  
Will ran his hand through his hair, refusing to look at him. “Um…look I want to spend the rest of my life with you, ok? I love you and since I don’t see that changing in the near future, I want to make it official. And well I want too, that is if you want too, and if you say no that’s completely fine too but uh…” His voice trailed off. He took a deep breath and stared into Nico’s eyes so intently that he felt his heart stutter. “So, uh, marry me?”

Apparently Nico’s brain had really short circuited because the only thing he could do was look back and forth between the ring and Will. The longer he stared, the more Will’s face was falling. Then he realized that his stunned silence was being taken for a no so he quickly leaned forward and pulled Will’s face to his and kissed him.  
“So I take that as a yes?” Will grinned crookedly.  
“Yes, you idiot. It is.” Nico looked down at the ring already liking the feel of it on his finger. “Where did you even get it?”  
Will only winked at him. “That’s my little secret. Do you, um, do you like it?”

Nico twisted his hand around studying the piece of jewelry in the light. It was really pretty, the stones giving off a faint purple glow shining even brighter against the backdrop of the silver. He could feel the smile on his face growing wider. “Yeah, I do.”  
Will heaved a huge sigh and flopped backwards on the bed. “Good. I was really worried you wouldn’t.”  
Nico felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Will had obviously put a lot of thought into this and here he was with nothing. Suddenly it hit him and he slid the silver skull ring off his own finger and onto Will’s.  
Will gave him a confused look. “Nico, you don’t have to-.”

“Just listen.” He said, cutting him off. “I know it’s not as fancy as this one but that ring is the last thing I have of Bianca. I know its tarnished and gross looking but it’s special to me. So I want you to wear it. When Bianca died, my whole world fell apart and I never thought that I would ever feel as happy as I do now. So, um, please wear it and know how much it means to me. Know how much _you_ mean to me.”  
“Nico.” Will’s eyes were shining. He pulled Nico to him and peppered his face with kisses. He wrapped his arms around him and ran his fingers through his hair, drawing him closer and closer like he was trying to slip into his skin. Will pulled away, his face flushed lips parted and swollen.  
“So we’re really doing this then?”  
Nico nodded and pulled Will back against him. “Yeah, we are.” Then he let his boyfriend-well fiancé now-push him back into the mattress for another round.  
\----------------------------------------  
It was only after they had cum two more times, cleaned themselves up and slipped back into bed, that it finally hit Nico. Will had proposed. Will wanted to marry him and spend the rest of their lives together. And he had said yes. Nico’s head was spinning around and around just thinking about it. Will was asleep and contently snoring beside him, one arm slung across his waist. Nico wished he could do the same. But there was a buzzing of excitement stirring in him that he couldn’t seem to shake off. He was practically giddy with it, which was saying something as he was not a giddy person. He kept staring at the ring around his finger, examining every inch of it again and again trying to cement it into his memory. The stones glowed lightly illuminating the dark room. As if possessed, he grabbed his phone off the bedside table and logged onto the DSN. A few years back, the Hephaestus and Athena cabin teamed up to create the first ever signal tower that demigods could use with their cellphones that didn’t attract monster activity. There was one at both camps so both could communicate in more convenient ways than an iris message. Because finding ways to make a rainbow was too damn hard sometimes. 

Leo had come up with the Demigod Social Network, a place for demigods to chat, share photos, or just share what they were up to. He had said it was like Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook all rolled into one. Nico had never been on any of those sites, but apparently they were quite popular with this generation. He did have to admit that this was way more useful and he was able to keep up with his sister and friends with relative ease. It was actually quite amusing seeing some of the situations demigods managed to get their selves into.  
He logged onto his account which was filled with a disgusting amount of pictures of he and Will. He put his ring finger to his lips and snapped a picture. He uploaded it and captioned it with ‘so apparently I just got engaged?’ 

He laid the phone back down hoping that maybe some of his excitement would die down and he could go to sleep. Not ten minutes later his phone was vibrating loudly against the wood. He slid the green button back to accept the call and immediately had Jason screaming into his ear.  
“HOLY SHIT DUDE YOU’RE ENGAGED?!!”  
Nico sighed, silently accepting the fact he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, and went into the kitchen. “Talk louder, Jason. I’m sure they’re having trouble hearing you over in China.”  
“Sorry.” He said not sounding like he meant it one bit. “But seriously, you’re engaged?”  
“Apparently.”  
“HOLY SHIT!” Nico held the phone away from his ear waiting until Jason had finished screaming. “How did Will do it? Was it romantic? Did he do it publicly or privately?”  
“Uhh….” Nico thought of their rigorous activities beforehand and thought it best he didn’t share that with Jason. “It was casual. Nothing spectacular. He was actually pretty nervous.”

“I can see that. You’d be a scary guy to propose to.”  
“Gee, thanks.”  
“You know what I mean. Dude, I’m still in shock here. Did you even set a date?”  
It took Nico a second to realize he meant a wedding date. Then he was having to sit down before the spinning in his head caused him to fall flat on his face.  
“Dude, you ok?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah….I’m still trying to process everything.”  
“I bet. Well, congrats man! I’m really, really happy for you.”  
Nico knew Jason meant that with his whole heart. “Thank you.”

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Nico did not like the sound in Jason’s voice one bit. “We have to celebrate! Tomorrow we’ll all get together, grab some drinks-.”  
Nico tried to tell Jason that none of that was necessary but he was already miles ahead, planning out future scenarios and Nico knew there was no stopping him when he got like this.  
“Jason, I’m hanging up now. Feel free to call me back when you start making more sense.” After several more ‘congratulations’ Jason finally hung up. Nico was still way too wired to try to attempt sleep so he poured himself a drink and tried to sort through his thoughts. He in no way regretted saying yes to Will but if that was just how Jason reacted, he couldn’t even imagine how the rest of his friends would. Then there was the actual event itself. And that was _way_ too overwhelming to try and tackle tonight so he put that aside and prayed to the gods that this wouldn’t get too crazy. 

Like the gods ever listened to him before….


	2. Chapter 2

Will couldn’t even remember a time when he was happier than he was now. As usual he woke up at the crack of dawn, the sun barely peeking out over the clouds. He looked over at Nico, who had his face shoved into the pillow, arm slung over the bed and snoring contently. Will had to chuckle a bit at the sight. Nico’s hair hung down low over his eyes, to where you couldn’t see them, in a messy tangle. He almost wanted to wake him up. But Nico would certainly kill him if he did. Instead he slid out of bed, showered, and went into the kitchen to make coffee. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. 

Every inch of their living room was covered in a fine golden dust. It looked like someone had thrown up glitter everywhere. Four tables had been dragged into the center of the room, all of them practically overflowing with different assortments of fine china and sparkly wine glasses. Flowers. Everywhere Will looked there were flowers. Vases full of them were sitting on the island in the kitchen and propped up against each other on the couch. It looked like someone had plucked every single bud in the universe and threw them in the middle of their living room.   
“What the hell.” He murmured.   
“Hello William, my dear boy.”

Will nearly jumped out of his skin. Apollo was suddenly sitting on the arm of the couch, sipping a colorful drink. He smiled up at him innocently. “What do you think?”  
Will’s mouth flopped open uselessly as he stared at the mess Apollo had created.   
“What do you think of these glasses right here?” He held up two stained glass wine tumblers. “Too gaudy? I’m more a fan of these vintage ones.”   
“Uh, what? What even is all this?” 

“For your wedding of course!” Apollo flashed him a look as if he were stupid. “There’s so much to do, so much to plan! I haven’t even thought of a theme, much less decided on a venue. I was thinking we’d do it somewhere that’s nice and sunny. Maybe Greece? What do you think?”  
“I think…I think I need to sit down.” Will plopped down on the couch, which wasn’t an easy feat. The smell of the fresh flowers were starting to make him sick. “When did you even do all this?”  
“I’ve been up half the night consulting with Hera, who is on my ass to get this stuff right. I told her she ought to come down and do it herself if she thinks I’m going to screw up so bad but no, she refuses to participate due to the fact that two men getting married isn’t traditional. Gods, she needs to get with the damn times. It’s the 21 century for crying out loud! Hades was murderous when he found out. Threatened her with that whole undead army shtick. Oh, and don’t even get me started on that uppity bitch wife of his. Sends me back and forth to retrieve flowers, then changes her mind in approximately two seconds. What she needs to do is take them and shove them up her-.”

Will threw up his hand. “Please, stop I’m begging you. I meant why is all of this being done now? I just proposed last night. It hasn’t even been a day yet!”  
Apollo rolled his eyes. “Yes, and don’t even get me started on that proposal of yours. Seriously Will? You just stammer out a proposal? Where was the music? The romantic setting? Where was the public display of your undying love? As your father, I am highly disappointed.”

Will knew that Nico would have been mortified by all that. The son of Hades didn’t like openly expressing his feelings in public, rather opting for showing them privately in the comfort of his own space and on his own time. Either from growing up in an old fashioned decade or simply because of the stigma surrounding them, Will didn’t know. But he had come to accept that this was how Nico was. There had been multiple arguments back when they had first started dating, as Will was a very affectionate person and didn’t matter how or when he expressed it. It had taken quite a few toxic glares and several silent treatments from Nico for Will to finally get the hint. Although he certainly didn’t mind now, as Nico made sure to smother him with affection later away from private eyes. It certainly made all those sorts of things a bit more special. 

“I thought it was perfectly fine. But back to the point at hand: why such a big fuss? Demigods get married all the time. It’s not like we’re famous heroes or anything.”  
“Well you are correct in that. You’re no Peleus and Thetis. Now there was a wedding. Unfortunate what happened afterwards, but anyway…Hades is insisting on it. He doesn’t have many children and none of them have married as far as I know, so this is quite a huge deal to him. Plus I love parties so I’m all for it.”  
Ok, Nico really needed to be awake for this one. Will sighed. He was going to need coffee. And a lot of it.  
\--------  
Nico hunched over the couch, his head in his hands. Will was rubbing his back soothingly. All he had wanted was a small, intimate event with just a few friends. Nothing big or fancy. But no, the universe seemed to be hell bent on destroying that simple wish. He had already been bombarded with hundreds of questions by Apollo. What type of china did they want? What date had they decided on? What kind of colors and themes did they want? How many people were coming? Did they want scented or non-scented invitations? The list went on and on. Nico was at his limit and was coming dangerously close to telling Apollo to shove it. But he didn’t dare do that as he would most likely be charred to ashes before he could even blink. Finally he just threw up his hands in defeat.   
“I don’t care! You and the rest of Olympus can decide on everything. I am turning this over completely to you.”

Both Apollo and Will raised their eyebrows in question. “You do realize what you’re saying, right?” Will said. “We are going to have no idea what we’ll be walking into.”  
Nico sighed and massaged his temples. “I know. But I seriously can’t look at anymore samples of damn silverware.” He turned towards Apollo. “If we’re doing this, then I only have two requirements: keep it small and keep it simple.”

Apollo grinned and snapped his fingers. Suddenly everything in the room disappeared. “As you wish. I’ll send you the details later. You won’t have to do a thing, except show up. Again congratulations. I’ll see you both on the big day.” And then in a flash of light, he vanished.   
All the weight seemed to leave Nico’s shoulders and he collapsed into Will’s chest. “Why do I have the feeling I just made a huge mistake?” His voice came out muffled through the fabric of Will’s shirt. He felt Will’s hand rub the back of his neck and he immediately relaxed.   
“Probably because you just gave the gods free reign to do whatever the hell they wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know if people are enjoying this or not....if you are please comment and let me know if I should keep working on this or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious, this is so domestic and fluffy it's _tooth rotting_

Thankfully nothing else exciting happened that morning. Well, almost nothing. Nico tried to cook them something for breakfast but just succeeded in almost setting the kitchen on fire. Will had come running in and hastily beat out the flames with a dish towel. 

“How are we going to survive when neither of us can actually make food?” Will said, coughing.   
“That’s what take out is for.”  
Will cut his eyes at him. Nico had to suppress a laugh at that. In the end, they just settled for a bowl of popcorn and sat surfing through Netflix for half an hour. Nico had his head in Will’s lap-his favorite position-and felt his eyes grow heavier as he played with the loose strands of Nico’s hair. They hadn’t lived in the apartment for very long. In fact, they had just bought it almost four months ago. 

_As soon as they stepped through the door, Nico could see how Will’s eyes lit up. It was exactly what they were looking for: open concept and spacious. It was Will’s dream space; a loft style apartment. And best of all, somewhere big enough that he didn’t have to share with multiple brothers and sisters. Nico didn’t really care where they lived. As long as he was with Will, he was more than satisfied. But seeing how excited Will was getting as the realtor ushered them from room to room, made his heart melt._

_Will gripped his hands and started talking in full force. “Oh my gods, it’s so big! Can’t you picture us here, Nico? Finally being able to sleep in the same bed and not have to risk being eaten by harpies? Cooking meals and doing whatever we want to do? No nosy campers or life threatening prophecies? Just the two of us?”_

_In response, Nico had just reached up and kissed him. He could picture it. He could see it so vividly that his entire body seemed to hum from just the mere thought. But then they were told the cost: $865,000 was the asking price and not looking to drop anytime soon. Nico’s heart broke as Will’s face crumpled. Without thinking, he’d shouted “We’ll take it.”_

_Will’s mouth had dropped open and he quickly dragged his partner by the arm to talk in private. “What are you doing?” He hissed.  
“I’m buying the house we want.” He said it so flippantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.   
“But we can’t afford it! What with me going to medical school and all, we can’t even afford to rent this place.”_

_Nico sighed and dug into his wallet, pulling out a sleek black credit card. “My dad gave me this. In fact, he gave both me and my sister one for our last birthdays. He’s the god of wealth, Will. We can afford this place.”  
Will vehemently shook his head. “No way.”  
“Why? You want it. I can see how much you do. So let me get it for you.”   
“That’s just it! I’d feel really weird if it was just you paying for it. I ‘d feel like I was taking advantage of you or something.”_

_Nico was a little hurt by that. “That’s stupid. I’m going to be living here, too. I want to live here. With you. How is that anything close to you taking advantage of me?”  
Will was still shaking his head. “No. It’s too much! This is our first place together. I should contribute just as much as you do.”_

_“But I’m not paying for it! This is my dad’s money. Technically we’re the ones taking advantage of him. After everything the gods have put us through, don’t you think that’s fair?” Nico huffed, glad that Will didn’t have any retort to that. “Do you know how much gold is buried under the Earth? Trust me, he won’t be missing much.”_

_“Nico-.”_

_He held up his hands to cut him off. “Will, please let me do this. You’re always looking after me. Have been ever since the war. You were the first one to ever look me in the eye and not flinch. You never cared who my dad was or what sort of freaky powers I have. I knew you always liked me for me. So you know…let me pay you back. Let me spoil you a little.” He slid his fingers up and down Will’s arm and flashed him a small smile that over the years had guaranteed him in getting what he wanted._

_Sure enough, the corners of Will’s mouth were turning up. Nico bit his lower lip and kissed his boyfriend’s neck until Will finally laughed and he knew he had won yet again._

Nico had to smile at the memory. He and Will had made a lot of great ones over the years and it seemed like they just kept growing and growing until there were more good than bad.   
One time Will had come home from school so exhausted that he’d flopped onto the couch and promptly fallen asleep. Nico remembered having to half carry half drag him to their bedroom. Just like with Hazel in the past, he had undressed him and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

“What are you thinking about?” Will was looking at him with a curious expression. Nico just shook his head and threaded their fingers together.   
“Just that I’m happy. I find that surprising sometimes.” And that was true. Never again did he want to go back to the time where he was alone and miserable. So angry at the world and with himself. On rare occasions he would find himself stopping and fear would seize up in his throat. What if all this wasn’t meant to last? What if he was meant for a tragic ending like most demigods and the rug would be pulled right out from under him?   
Will squeezed his hand. “I’m glad,” was all he said. But by the genuine smile that Nico received, he knew Will meant so much more than that.   
\--

Around 5: 30, he got a call from Hazel. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT ENGAGED?! AND WHY IN HADES DID I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM JASON?!”  
Much like with Jason, Nico had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf. “I’m sorry!” He said in a placating manner. “Everything’s been crazy. I just forgot.” 

“You forgot? Really, that’s your excuse Nico? How could you forget about your own sister? There seriously wasn’t two seconds in your schedule for you to call and say, ‘Hey Hazel, guess what? I’m getting married and this is like sort of a big deal so I just thought I’d call and tell you, my _only_ relative about this important and life changing event in my life!’ Seriously, Nico, please enlighten me on how something like that could possibly slip your mind!” 

Hazel’s voice was rising higher and higher with every word she spoke. And with each inflection, Nico felt more and more guilty. “I’m sorry,” he said again. He told her about Apollo’s visit hoping that would soothe her a little. 

It didn’t. 

“Even Apollo knew before me?!” Will could hear every word she was saying and was bent double over the counter tops in hysterics. Nico reached out and kicked him. 

“Look, Hazel I really am sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear. I’ll make it up to you. I swear on the Styx.”  
“You darn well better!” Her voice was laced with an unspoken threat. She let out an audible sigh and Nico let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Well now that that’s out of the way, congratulations. Let me take you and Will out to dinner tonight. Which, by the way, I think is extremely generous of me considering what a traitorous brother you are.” 

Nico pictured their burnt dish towel now at the bottom of the trash can. “I think that would be more than acceptable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally an update! I started college this week so updates may not happen as quickly. I'll try to update this fic and my "Karma's a Bitch" fic every two weeks. 
> 
> Honestly comments keep me motivated! So if you like this, then please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Nico, you don't even know how crazy things are going to get. 
> 
> So this idea has been rolling around in my head for days and won't leave me alone. I have this all planned out in my head so hopefully I can get it down on paper. Please enjoy the pure tooth rotting fluff that will inevitably ensue.


End file.
